


If You Seek

by Casimir



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Clubbing, Drugs, Galo grinds on people, Human Trafficking, Lio owns a club because I said so, M/M, Peace time AU, Property Destruction, the two are not mutually exclusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casimir/pseuds/Casimir
Summary: “Love me, hate meSay what you want about meBut all of the boys and all of the girlsAre begging to”Clubbing with his friends sounds like a great idea to Galo, especially because it means he gets to wear a whole lot of nothing. Everyone else seems to think it's a great idea too, up until he meets the leader of the Mad Burnish- now he's embroiled in a plot to foil a human trafficking ring and somehow manages to land himself a boyfriend along the way.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	If You Seek

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn’t intended on this being multi chapter but here we are. BOYS, JUST FUCK.
> 
> AU where the Promare don’t burn as hot as they do in the movie.

Galo’s outfit was stupid. Aina’s outfit was stupid. Remi’s outfit was stupid. Lucia’s outfit was the most stupid of all. There wasn’t a single one of them that didn’t have some form of fishnet instead of actual fabric clothing them; but, damnit, Galo thought they looked amazing. The bouncer gave them a once over, glancing between their IDs and their faces before waving them in. Iridescence and neon colours surrounded them as they were let through the heavy warehouse doors. Swaying hips and glittering beads pressed in on all sides. He lost track of Aina first as she immediately broke away to the bar along the back wall. Lucia was lost similarly to the reflective silver of a go-go dancer’s high heeled boots. When a second group swarmed in behind them, Remi was swept away, starry eyed, to a girl wearing less fabric than Galo.

Being alone didn’t deter him, though. Galo was here to have fun and he was determined to have it. The music was lyricless, the bass pounding in his heart and shivering out of his body at the ends of his toes and fingers. The crowd around him parted just enough for him to slip through the throngs until he was deep into the beating heart of the club. Strangers pressed in around him, their own bodies swaying to the pulse of the music, and Galo eventually found his rhythm within them. The buzz of other people’s glee was infectious. He smiled and laughed along with the foreign hands that pressed themselves to his back and sides; a man as tall as he was but broader swayed against his back one moment, only for a tiny girl to take a new place at Galo’s front. He danced with anyone that took his wrist, or rolled their hips against him, or looped their arms around his neck until their damp bodies were one with the music.

While he was busy gleefully grinding back against someone whose face he couldn’t quite recall (the lights were too bright, that was obviously why), Galo realized there was another stranger staring at him. But this one made no move to get closer. He stared in a way that was outside the lustful gaze of the others that had danced with him recently. It was predatory. A shiver ran down Galo’s back. The man with the long, blue-black hair had seen Galo’s gaze and now refused to look away. He was smirking. Was the music making Galo’s heart beat a dent in his rib cage or was it the mystery man’s covetous stare?

The man began to back away. Not fast enough for Galo to lose him immediately but the crowd parted around him in a way that looked like reverence. His fingers tangled with people he passed, lingering touches not quite of familiarity but of longing. For a moment the man glanced back, then tilted his head at Galo.

“Come on.” It said.

Whoever Galo had been grinding on had disappeared and left his back feeling cold. Instead he was now enraptured by the man who was slowly retreating through the crowd, and so Galo began to trail behind him. They reached the edge of the warehouse, near the bar where Aina had vanished to, where there was a long staircase almost hidden behind a massive speaker. He could feel the booming vibration coming from the set in a way that made his bones tremble. The stranger carried on up the stairs in a flicker of blue hair and too tight leather pants and for a moment Galo had to really wonder if he was going to follow.

Well, he wasn’t at the club for no reason. Psyching himself up inside, Galo clenched his fists at his sides and charged up the stairs as well.

They led into a quiet room, where the rumble of the bass was little more than a hum in the foundations of the building. The blue haired man wasn’t alone. He was pressed against a table by another man with fiery brown and red hair, both of their shirts rucked up where their hands eagerly slid across the exposed skin. They smirked at Galo and the wide eyed look on his face. Their bodies writhed against each other to the distant buzz of the music. That was when Galo noticed the fourth person in the room.

“Stop teasing him, you two. He looks like he’s about to combust.”

Sitting on top of another table, this time against a window that overlooked the whole dance floor, was another man. He was wiry, strength hidden behind skinny muscles and in the power he clearly wielded over the others. Reluctantly the two parted. They rubbed their heads together, both grinning with embarrassment but just as clearly loving the attention.

“What mouse did you bring before me today?” Asked the man as he leant back on one hand to properly regard Galo.

“G-Galo Thymos! My name! It’s Galo Thymos!”

He hadn’t intended to be so loud, but it came out that way anyway. It felt like the music had blown out his usual volume to an even higher range. Aina would definitely have punched him for shouting like that. The stranger, however, just smiled. Seemingly pleased with Galo’s enthusiasm, he slid from his perch and sauntered over. His outfit looked like it had been poured on him. It clung to his body, black leather and buckles and silver chains that begged for Galo to worship him.

“Do you know who I am, Galo Thymos?” Despite being a full head shorter than him, the stranger demanded his complete attention. There was no personal space with the man. There was only his space.

Galo shook his head.

“Lio Fotia. I’m the leader of the Mad Burnish.” The fire in his eyes dared Galo to say something.

“The biker gang? I didn’t realize you were, uhm, here.”

“I own this club, Galo.” Lio began to circle him, taking his time, barely brushing the tips of his fingers over Galo’s exposed skin. He felt like he was being taken apart at the very seams by Lio’s piercing gaze. “You came to a Burnish club without realizing it?”

Galo glanced out of the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the rest of the club. From their vantage point he could see the people that milled about downstairs, moving in time with the thrumming beat like a sea of bodies. There were a lot of people with three red triangles stitched into their clothing. Some wore them as tattoos. Others were even bolder in proclaiming their powers and had their personal Flare instead. Blues, reds, oranges, pinks, one was even green in the distance. Galo hadn’t noticed. They were all here for a good time, Burnish or not it was a night for drinking and dancing.

“Yeah. My friend Aina picked the place! It’s a really good club!”

Lio moved to stand in front of him again, having finished his slow survey of Galo’s body. “I’m glad. I want this place to be safe for everyone, after all. Come and dance with me.”

The other men startled, Galo glanced up as they jolted- they looked like they wanted to say something about Lio’s statement but held themselves back. He shot them a sharp look as if he could read their very thoughts.

“What? He’s harmless. And I’m surrounded by people who would defend me if he wasn’t.”

Galo could tell that his- friends? Bodyguards?- weren’t happy with the turn of events, but all they did was grumble quietly about it. He thumped his fist against his bare chest.

“I will also protect him with my life, you can count on me!”

To Galo’s delight, Lio began to giggle. He had to hide it behind his hand but he was definitely laughing. It was infectious. Galo found himself smiling too. “These two are Meis and Gueira. They’re my generals, so they’re a little protective.”

They had hardly separated themselves from when Lio had asked them, still joined at the hip where Gueira had shoved his hand in one of Meis’ back pockets. They waved. Galo nodded back. In one group they headed back towards the stairs, but not before Lio grabbed a tiny silver packet from his desk. The white dots that fell into his hand were barely more than a speck, a period on the smooth black leather of his glove, but Meis and Gueira both took one each. They disappeared down the stairs with them to wait for their boss.

“You don’t have to take one if you don’t want it.” Lio said, holding the last two out to Galo. “They don’t do a whole lot to non-Burnish anyway.”

Galo hesitated. Lio’s friends had taken them, so they were probably not dangerous or spiked. He knew about Burnish drugs. The regular stuff just didn’t affect them right, so they’d turned to making their own. Galo shrugged. He was here to have fun. The tiny pill slid down his throat in a single gulp, not even big enough to feel it travel downwards. Lio swallowed the last one. With a tug at his hand, they followed Lio’s generals downstairs. 

If Galo had thought the way the crowds had responded to Meis was reverence then Lio was nothing short of a god to them. As soon as the club goers had noticed them a circle of people formed around them, no one daring to get too close to the leader of the Mad Burnish. Lio’s eyes were gentle, though, and slowly he began to encourage them all to dance again. He twisted and twirled people around himself until everyone was laughing and joyous again. Galo stared openly, ogled him even, as Lio began to move back towards him. Every step was sensual. Every step was planned. The look in his eyes made Galo feel like a piece of meat on display.

Black gloved hands pressed against Galo’s chest, slid up towards his neck, and briefly caressed his chin before slipping out of reach. With his breath caught in his throat, Galo began to move alongside Lio. He felt like he could hardly keep up with the smaller man. Something fuzzy was burning in the back of his mind and he found himself grinning and laughing without meaning to. Lio was too. The wide smile on his face made him light up, pinks and greens- wait, no.

“You’re on fire!” Galo laughed. There were sparks dancing down Lio’s arms and fizzing in the glittering highlights of his eyes.

“That happens!”

All around them more and more of the Burnish people began to flicker and alight. They weren’t hot enough to burn, the Flares barely enough to match a candle, but the dance floor was lit by a hundred moving bodies instead of the giant stage lights. Meis and Gueira were somewhere nearby, also lit by bright blue and red. Galo was still smiling- everything was so warm and happy. He wanted to dance with Lio and his friends forever.

After that the night began to blur together. At some point he found himself pinned to a wall in a darkened corner by Lio with their tongues in each other’s mouths. Aina and Lucia found him later drinking the largest glass of water they had behind the bar before losing him in the crowd again. It was hours before the drugs in his system worked themselves out. By that time the club had started to clear out, the dancers having had their fill, and once more his friends found him. Lio had noticed his phone buzzing in his pocket before he had and had pulled it out, only for Aina to chew him out over the speaker for disappearing.

“You ran away too.” He muttered. Lio’s head was on his lap; the two were comfortably nestled on a sleek couch back upstairs. By the time Aina had hung up, Galo was ready to just fall asleep right there. “I guess I have to leave.”

“She’s only looking out for you.” Lio said, flicking through the stolen phone’s contacts and inserting his own number in there. “Call me tomorrow, okay?”

Groaning loudly, Galo pushed himself out of his slouch and took the phone back. “I will! I had a lot of fun.”

—-

“What are you thinking, boss?” Meis asked. There was a curious expression on Lio’s face as he watched Galo’s mess of blue hair disappear out of the main doors.

“He’s not Burnish,” Lio’s eyes narrowed. “But he feels...familiar.”

Slinging an arm over his shoulder, Gueira steered Lio away from the windows. “Maybe one of his parents were? Come on, big day tomorrow.”

Fire crept up Lio’s arm, black metal trailing behind it, until the rictus grin of his mech had replaced his face with it’s steely glare. A big day indeed.


End file.
